Noctis' Thoughts on Lightning
by The Clawed Butterfly
Summary: 32 Prompts on Noctis' Thoughts on Lightning.


**Author's Note**: _ is screwing with me. Ugh. Anyway, here's something to keep you preoccupied while I am writing the next chapter for At Eternity's End._

* * *

**2 AM**

It's the middle of the night and Noctis is still recovering from his injuries but he's too busy staring at the slumbering pink-haired knight across the camp fire to fall asleep.

**Metaphor**

He always considered her a rose; with a beauty that inspires, thorns that scar, a scent that calms, and a softness that is unexpected.

**Sky**

There are many lights in the night sky. There are the stars with their constant shine and there is lightning with a flash that blinds. Noctis definitely preferred the heart-pumping effect of the latter.

**Lost scene**

Everyone in her world knew about her sacrifice. Everyone in his knew about his duty. Only they knew about their fated meeting in Valhalla where they managed to save both their worlds.

**Degrees**

Noctis tended to categorise those he associated with. There were friends, mere acquaintances, servants, and enemies he had to be polite to for appearances. He had no idea where he should put Lightning. She seemed to belong to her own category.

**Seize the day**

Carpe diem – it was a phrase that Noctis learned a long time ago but something that he only fully understands now as he realises that his time with Lightning is ephemeral.

**Opposite**

A lot of people think that they are quite similar in personality but they are quite wrong. Lightning needed no words to prove her strength while Noctis had to constantly remind himself of his.

**Passions run**

No matter how hard Noctis tried to hide it underneath a cool exterior, his strong feelings toward a pink-haired female were as discernible as a river's fierce undercurrent.

**Connection**  
All that connected them was the Goddess Etro and the Crystals. At least, that was how things were supposed to be before Noctis fell in love with Lightning.

**Lull and storm**

Though the unpredictable weather prevented them from moving forward, Noctis was thankful for these peaceful moments that he could spend with Etro's Champion.

**Animal**

Noctis could feel a nerve throbbing on his forehead. The neighbour's dog was being way too friendly with his Light. He should take note to never get her one.

**Children**

During times when they are not facing enemies, Noctis cannot help but wonder how it would be like to have kids with dark hair and aqua eyes.

**We all float on**

Travelling through time and space from Valhalla to Nifleheim, we all float on a strange breeze. It's the same feeling as when I am teleporting but the armoured woman by my side seems to be used to it.

**Chess**

It's a strange game of chess that they play where Noctis tries to impress but gets shot to the ground immediately by Lightning.

**Duty**

His duty was to protect the Last Crystal. Hers was to save the Goddess. Who knew that their missions were actually the same thing?

**Rip**

He heard the sound of ripping cloth as he hovered at the edge of unconsciousness. When he woke up, he saw pieces of her red cape serving as bandages.

**Missing time**

He would miss her when she returned to Pulse. He knew that. However, there was nothing he could do. The time they have now will always be lacking.

**Crest**

As they prepare for their final battle, he looks at the ring bearing his family crest. He hopes he can give it to Lightning at the end of everything.

**Itch**  
Noctis can't seem to relax. Lightning is sitting beside him at the back of the car and he has this strange urge to kiss her. What an annoying itch.

**Explode**

The light of exploding fireworks were dancing in her greenish-blue eyes. Noctis had no idea what came over him, but he kissed her.

**Rise**

The sun was beginning to rise. Their battle was finally over. He should be happy. Instead, he is afraid to say goodbye to the woman known as Lightning.

**Crumble**  
Half a year had passed since she returned to Valhalla. The rest of the world could not see it, but his friends did. Inside, he was crumbling.

**Range**

Noctis' blood-red eyes were glaring at Prompto and Gladiolus. Next time they should know better to be drooling over Lightning within the prince's hearing range.

**Fight/flight**  
It was now or never. Will he risk getting rejected for the sake of telling Lightning the truth of how he feels before she leaves?

**Acid**

His stomach acids were beginning to wreck havoc. Missing meals was not such a good idea. "Noct, I made you dinner." Okay, maybe it was if it meant Lightning cooking for you.

**Colour**

He always thought that her hair had a unique colour; pale pink that appeared blonde in the light. Her eyes were more captivating; blue one minute and green the next. He loved them all.

**Give**

Oh, what he would give to have Lightning by his side instead of her going back to Valhalla and he to Nifleheim.

**Needle**

"Get it over with." Most girls he knew would be squirming right now but trust Lightning to treat injections as a walk in the park.

**Locks**

They both had locks around their hearts. Who would have thought that they would find the keys in each other?

**Slope**

Lightning had been sitting amongst the dandelions on the hillside when he found her. It was an unexpected side of her that Noctis appreciated.

**Correspondence**

He missed Lightning . . . _badly_. Even their exchange of letters and e-mails was not enough to fill the gap.

**Linger**  
He tended to linger around the Crystal Room more than usual. He hoped that someday he would find a way to see his Light again.

* * *

_I love reviews! Please gimme tons of them! Please?_


End file.
